


Shower Time

by Blake_Hunter



Series: Life is Strange anthology of shameless smut [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Hunter/pseuds/Blake_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets more out of her morning shower than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a direct follow-up of my previous fic, "My sweet Hipster Trash". I decided against posting it as a new chapter because I'm not sure all my works in this series will be as chronological or in the same timeline, differences may arise, one-shot scenes probably will happen.
> 
> This also turned out a lot longer than expected. See this is why I should never be allowed to write an actual book. I'd probably end up filling entire chapters with pure smut.

Waking up the next day was a new sensation.

I'd dreamed about Victoria and sex, though I couldn't quite recall the dream. Then as my brain slowly pulled itself into gear it dawned on me that Victoria's fingers inside me in the shower had actually happened, and I jolted more awake.

I found myself confused, searching my memories to separate dream from reality. Not that easy with the week I'd had so far.

Then, finally awake enough to remember everything, I got this feeling of giddy blissfulness and I let myself fall back into the borderlands of sleep for a bit. That place where memory feels like a soft warm blanket you can wrap around yourself and all the world can wait.

I turned on my other side, closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered the sensations of her lips on mine, her tongue, her hands... I let real memory mix with the hot, firework-sensation of my half-remembered sex dream and let myself float in a soft, hazy euphoria.

After what felt like a very luxurious amount of self-indulgence, I dug under my sheets for my phone to check the time.

Huh. It was actually still fairly early. I could afford to snuggle my blanket a while longer...

Or I could go take a shower.

Yep. I probably should get up. It's the responsible thing to do.

Here's me getting up, gathering my shower supplies. lalalaah, just looking to get clean and start my day like a good, motivated student who's definitely not thinking about masturbating to sweet, sweet memories in that same shower stall.

No! Bad Max! You are stronger that that. No, I definitely wasn't thinking about Victoria’s hands all over me on my way down the hall. Nu-uh. Not me.

I was my own woman and I did not need to cave to my own carnal urges...

As I entered the showers, I passed Alyssa, just on her way out. We said good morning, but she apparently had places to be. No one else was in the room. The quiet calmed my thoughts for a moment, but only that, a moment.

I looked at the showers, all of them empty. Including my special one, the one with the memories.

Really, it would be dishonest, I decided, to not live life with a heart open to all sensations and experiences, and I stepped into the only shower stall I ever would've picked.

Undressing was different now. Part of me hoped this feeling wouldn't last, part of me hoped it would never go away, but I couldn't just casually throw my clothes off like before. I was so aware of how much of myself I exposed with each piece of clothing I took off. I imagined someone's eyes, Victoria's eyes, on me every step of the way, imagined her seeing me here in my underwear, seeing the gentle curve of my breasts appear as I let my bra slip down over my shoulders, and finally seeing all of me as I slowly, deliberately pushed down my panties and let them drop around my feet.

I felt naked in a new way like I never had before.

I wished I had a mirror in there with me, so I could see myself the way she would've.

Guess I had to be content with my imagination. Besides, I'd already lingered in thought long enough. I turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, then got under it, facing the back wall of the shower.

With the warm water drenching my hair and cascading down my skin I looked at the wall to the left of me. I bit my bottom lip with a smile and dreamily let my fingertips brush over the spot I'd been held against just yesterday. My other hand danced over the front of my body, gingerly swirling down my stomach and towards my mound.

Hmmm did I dare?

A sudden metallic whooshing sound made me jump and spin around in a panic. Someone just pulled aside the curtain of my stall!

It was Victoria, of course. Shit! I hadn't even heard her come in!

I pulled my hand away from the wall and quickly covered myself with both arms.

"Christ Victoria, what the actual fuck?!"

She just smirked, looking at the wall I'd been touching, then back at me. Then she stepped into the shower stall with me and closed the curtain again behind her.

"Glad to see I've made such an impression on you" she teased. "I'll make this quick, Hipster. I saw Juliet and Dana chatting down the hall with with their shower things in hand, so I figure you've got about thirty seconds to decide. If you tell me to leave, I will. If you don't tell me that before someone else comes in... well then I hope you're really good at being quiet."

Oh fuck.

Yesterday was bad enough, but that was really more of a tease than anything else, and it had only lasted a few minutes (it had felt like more though). I could tell from the way she was looking at me, she was not going to be satisfied with just a quick grope today.

Extra complication: it was about now that my brain decided to actually look at Victoria, specifically at what Victoria was wearing.

I can only describe it as the most unfair lingerie imaginable to mankind. It seemed like something goddesses would dress in to tempt angels, not something a normal human would sleep in. It was a kinda-see-through-but-not-at-the-important-bits, matching set of panties and babydoll, with dark red embroidery around the hem and as flowery decorations all over. It felt like no one should be allowed to look this good in any clothing, but of course Victoria did. Worst of all, it showed very clearly the shape of Victoria's breasts, the curve of her hips and the fucking shade of her skin right above her mound, but it didn't actually let me really *see* any of these. Unfair honestly didn't begin to cover it, but it was the only word I had.

*Click. Murmur*

That would be Dana and Juliet coming in and I hadn't even given any thought to whether this was a good idea or not, I had just been staring.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and her smile shifted from challenging to smug. She pointed at my hands I was still covering myself with, and motioned her finger as if she was brushing them aside.

I got the message. I let out a long breath, and let my hands drop away.

Victoria's gaze went to my body; I looked at her eyes. I felt her eyes travel down my wet form, over my breasts, my hard nipples, staring openly at my pussy. I could tell she liked what she saw. Seeing that expression on her face made me feel hot inside.

She let her eyes roam for a good while, all over me, from my legs to my arms, my hands, my neck, my face, ... I realized she was savouring the anticipation.

I shifted from side to side under her gaze. When she looked me in the eye with that hungry smirk of hers, I must've looked pretty timid.

When she finally moved, it was to begin lifting the hem of her negligee.

Ohgodyesplease

Victoria undressed agonizingly slowly, but did eventually reward me with the sight of her amazing breasts uncovered right before me. It was Victoria's turn to keep her eyes on mine as I stared dumbly at her body. The sight of Victoria in nothing but sheer panties was pure heaven. I drank in her near-naked form like I was dying of thirst.

She just stood there and let me watch. She was clearly enjoying herself.

I didn't understand what she was waiting for, I gave her a pleading, maybe even a little bit desperate, look.

Apparently that's what she was waiting for. She winked and gracefully hooked her index fingers in the sides of her panties, looked me right in the eye, and slowly pulled them down.

Bliss.

I had been expecting Victoria's pussy to be a clean shave as well, but as I saw her I realized that would be too plain for her. She was immaculately waxed, but there was still an elongated patch of hair above her pussy. I didn't look like it was shaven or trimmed into shape, it looked like it just naturally grew that way.

Fucking hell. What, did she style her pubes? Did every part of her have to be groomed to perfection? It kinda pissed me off, but God did I want to bury my face in it.

Now that she'd undressed as well, Victoria purposefully stepped towards me. Instinctively I took a step back and held up my hands.

"Wait" I whispered, low enough for my voice to be buried in the sound of the showers.

She paused, giving me an inquisitive look.

I leaned in so my lips were right next to her ear. "Let me lick you first."

Victoria smirked approvingly, and her eyes flickered downwards for a moment. I bit my lower lip again and slowly got down to my knees, never breaking eye-contact as I did, until I was level with her magnificent pussy.

She kept her eyes on me as I let mine flicker to her sex, then back up at her. Her fingers gently touching my hair. I opened my mouth and brought it between the folds of her, slowly, never breaking eye-contact and when my tongue touched her I could see her body sigh.

I didn't try to bring her to climax. This wasn't about that. Victoria didn't want to climax right now, because that would mean giving up her total control of the situation. But being worshipped? Me on my knees in front of her, she pushing my mouth onto her cunt and me obediently licking her? She liked that, I could tell.

She twisted her fingers in my hair so she had a firm grip, without words telling me that, whether it was ten seconds or two hours, she would keep me licking her pussy for exactly as long as she pleased.

I don't know how long it eventually turned out to be, but I could hear Dana and Juliet still holding the same conversation outside. Victoria pulled me back up and I could hear someone else come into the room. The conversation rose in volume a little with more people.

Victoria brought my face up to hers, our eyes locked for a moment, then she stepped forwards, pushing us both under the warm, cascading water. Her lips crashed into mine and we kissed like it was the last kiss of our lives.

We were both all over each other's lips at first, high, low, placing little suckling kisses on the corners of the other's mouth. Then she took my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled me back towards her, before letting go and licking across my lips. Then once more.

The sensation of her tongue was so sweet I melted. I opened my mouth and let my tongue gently meet hers. She wrapped her hands around me properly now, one hand at the back of my neck, cradling me into her kisses, the other in the small of my back, keeping my body pushed firmly to hers.

God. Victoria's wet, naked body against mine.

I could feel her breasts rubbing against my own chest, her legs sliding across mine as she used them to push my legs slightly apart. Her hand on my back came down and grabbed my ass hard. I let out a heavy, ragged breath that I only barely kept from being a moan. I had to be quiet, but it was hard to remember that.

I also very much needed to feel more of Victoria. I let my owns hands wander down her back, one gingerly sliding down the curve of Victoria's perfect ass, but almost immediately I was roughly pulled away at the wrist, Victoria pinning the offending arm and me against the shower wall.

As she held me there she gave me a calm ‘And what do you think you're doing?’-look. I wasn't allowed to touch her? That was worse than unfair. That was just cruel! I gave her a desperately pleading look and silently mouthed "please" like a prayer.

She relished it. She bit her lip with a smile and I could see her chest heave as she took a deep breath, almost like she was taking in the scent of my desperate need for her.

She grinned, put one hand on my chest, just below my neck, to keep me against the wall, then still holding my wrist, she used her other hand to guide my own slowly towards herself.

She let me touch her neck first, a gentle caress.

Then she brought my hand to her face, lightly letting me touch her cheek, then softly running her lips across my fingers, once, twice... then slowly, tenderly taking two fingers into her mouth, sucking gently on them, running her tongue along them. Christ how could one person be this fucking hot?

She pulled my hand away from her face, hovering closer to me, leaning in for another kiss, but breaking off at the last moment. She clicked her teeth together right in front of me, then with an impish grin pulled back.

I got my reward after that tease though, because she guided my trapped hand to her breasts now. Oh please, yes! I could feel myself tremble as my fingertips touched her flesh. I brushed over her nipple, fondling her, then as I gained a little courage I dug my fingers in a little harder, grabbing and massaging her breast.

Victoria seemed to be finally giving in a little because her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side a little as she made me grope her like that.

Again though, she took only a few moments of pleasure. They were a few longer moments than before, but again she pulled my hand away. Her expression was a little softer now, a little more sultry too, and she gave a pleased sigh. She waited another moment to build my anticipation, then she shifted her stance.

Oh god she was spreading her legs.

She brought my hand down under her pussy. My heart was trying to smash its way out of my chest and I know she could feel the tension in my body. I looked at her and again, she was fucking savouring the emotional response she was getting from me. She smiled sweetly, then moved my hand.

To her thigh.

No! come on, please!

My hand touched the inside of her leg and I immediately tried to slide it up to her crotch, but she forcefully kept it back and the hand that was on my chest came up to give me an admonishing slap to the cheek.

I stopped.

She put the hand back to my chest, then leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Keep your hand still."

I obeyed, not moving a muscle. Then my heart immediately started racing again because I could feel my hand slowly being guided up. They were agonizing seconds as my hand floated slowly through the air, then sweet release as my fingers touched her flesh.

God, she got me so hot and worked up I swear I could feel my own pussy twitch just from being allowed to touch hers. I desperately wanted to explore her, but I kept my fingers still and looked into her eyes, waiting.

She gave the tiniest nod and I sighed with relief. Then smiled blissfully, holding her gaze as I slowly ran my first finger along the outside of her. She was wet, no, as I pushed just a little into her I could tell she was fucking soaking. Apparently Victoria got off on dominating me considerably more than I ever imagined.

Good lord her insides felt amazing though; her hot, slick flesh caressing my exploring fingers. I slowly pushed two fingers deep into her, then curled them back towards me, gently pulling them out again to play with her clit a little, then slipping back inside her.

Victoria's breaths came deeper, and though she was trying to keep her eyes locked on mine, she was starting to close them with pleasure. The hand she had around my wrist now eagerly pulled my palm against her. Having Victoria Chase on my fingertips was such a rush.

I hadn’t sped up yet, but I could see her twitch slightly as I curled my fingers inside her. I moved my fingers again and this time her entire body shivered.

She gasped and forcefully pulled away my hand.

Should couldn’t have come that quickly, right?

I didn’t have the time to think about it. I could just make out the flash of a wickedly pleased grin before she wrapped her arms around me and poured herself into another sweet kiss, though I wasn’t given time to enjoy it for very long.

Victoria quickly broke the kiss, her hands gripped my shoulders and she spun me around, facing the wall. I couldn’t see much over my shoulder, but immediately I felt Victoria’s warm skin on mine as she leaned into my back, gently pushing me to lean forward slightly, then pulling my hips back towards her.

I breathed out deeply.

Victoria’s hands came up from my hips, along my sides, to my breasts, hungrily cupping them, squeezing them, her fingers coming together on my nipples and then pulling on them.

Her face was almost next to mine. She’d rub her cheek against mine, nuzzle against my neck like a cat, then come up with her mouth just below my jawline, kissing, licking, then nibbling on my earlobe and sighing so close to my ear I could feel the warmth of her breath on me.

I felt her hands travelling down. My back arched and my toes curled with anticipation as her hands closed in on either side of my pussy.

Then suddenly her teeth sank into the base of my neck as her fingers dug into my inner thighs.

I gasped out in shock (and pleasure, I did not know I’d like rough stuff this much) and we both froze for a second, not making a peep as we listened carefully for an indication we’d been heard.

Conversation outside continued as normal and we breathed again.

“Careful there” Victoria whispered teasingly into my ear. The fingers of both her hands, now gently teasing again, slowly made their way to my pussy. Her fingertips drew soft lines along the edges of me, teasing my outer lips, before coming together in a long, deep stroke over my entire vulva. I let out a long sigh and Victoria began to gently massage my clit as her fingertips played with the idea of pushing inside me.

Her left hand kept playing with my clit, her right hand slid smoothly around my hips, taking a moment to caress my ass, before moving underneath me, sliding two fingers between the folds of my pussy just once before pushing deep into me from behind.

I just caught the moan in the back of my throat before it could escape.

Victoria, though, was only getting started. Her left hand no longer teasing, but purposefully making firm circles on my clit, her other hand’s fingers pulled back, then came in for another strong, deep thrust. This time she turned her fingers, spread them inside me, then curled, dragging her fingertips against my insides.

The only thing I could do was arch my hips into her and pray I could keep quiet.

I rocked my body in time with each thrust of hers. She took her time, pushing in slowly, at a steady pace, her fingers enjoying the sensation of my body as much as they were pleasuring me.

It wasn’t until it became too much for me and I started to more desperately thrust myself onto her that she sped up. Victoria was impatient, hungry, controlling and more than a little sadistic, but she was still a fantastic lover. I guess she couldn’t bear to be anything less than amazing at anything she did.

Victoria was now feverishly working my clit, her fingers pumping in and out of me, and I felt my climax approaching.

Oh god I was really gonna come. Right here, with Victoria inside me, just a few feet away from like half of the people in my hallway.

That thought pushed me over. My pussy, my entire body, clenched as the orgasm rolled through me in waves. I gasped and panted and it took all my strength not to fucking shout out my pleasure.

I let myself collapse against the shower wall, shivering, slowly letting myself come back down to earth as the last rushes of the orgasm left me and Victoria gently drew her fingers out of me again.

After I regained myself a bit, Victoria drew me into her arms and held me under the warm water.

We stood like that for a while, then afterwards, because we had to wait for everyone else to clear out, we both washed up. Might as well you know? Victoria insisted on washing me. I didn’t really mind, but it kinda got me going again when we really shouldn’t be pushing our luck.

We just ended up washing with a lot of interruptions, followed by a long, lazy makeout session after we’d rinsed off.

Discreetly making our escape would’ve felt pretty dangerous too if I didn’t have time-powers. But seeing as I did, even if someone had seen us come out I could’ve just rewound.

No one turned out to be left in the showers or the hallway by the time we decided to leave. We made our way back to our opposing doors, I turned towards Victoria before she entered her room.

“So… That was amazing but, where does this leave us?”

She laughed.

“Where does this leave us? What are you a tv-drama character?”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

Victoria tilted her head, never losing that infuriating smile.

“I guess I’m not quite sure yet. But I do know I’m not even close to being done with you. Ciao, Max. See you in class.”

 

I shook my head, but despite myself I smiled. I liked the thought of not being done. Just watch out Victoria, I’m not done with you yet either...


End file.
